Shadow
by julyciouss
Summary: [AU!] Jika dia menganggapku pahlawan, maka aku akan menganggapnya cahaya. Side-story of 'TWIN'. #HEROISCHChallenge #HeroSystem #SnakeSaga


Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

Shadow © shichigatsudesu

Mission 05 : Selamatkan seseorang berharga yang terjebak di atas menara

[OOC, typo(s), AU!, bahasa tidak baku, Nagisa POV, NagiYuki, slight!YuumaYuki, slight!NagiAka, side-story of 'TWIN!']

Dedicated for #HeroSystem and #HEROISCHChallenge

.

.

.

Suatu hari, ada seseorang yang melayangkan pertanyaan padaku. Saat itu, aku ragu menjawabnya. Bagaimana tidak, seorang anak kecil yang bahkan belum lulus SD sudah ditanya masalah cinta. Tentu saja aku syok.

"Nagisa, kamu punya cinta pertama gak?" Begitu katanya.

"Hah?" Reaksiku. "Cinta pertama itu apa, Akari?"

"Loh, masa kamu gak tau?" Kemudian pipi Yukimura Akari digembungkan lucu. "Cinta pertama itu, cinta yang dirasakan pertama kalinya untuk lawan jenis kita."

"Rasanya kayak gimana?"

"Mana aku tau. Makanya aku nanya kayak gitu." Jawab Akari. "Gimana, Nagisa? Udah punya belum?"

Kedua kalinya ditanya, aku masih bingung. Kalau boleh jujur sih, aku belum merasakan perasaan yang entah bagaimana rupanya itu. Tapi kalau tidak menjawab, Akari pasti terus mendesakku hingga aku memberikan satu jawaban puas.

"Kalau buat sekarang, sih, belum ada."

Benar. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan hal-hal semacam itu. Karenanya aku menjawab begitu.

Tapi syukurlah Akari tidak menuntut macam-macam soal pernyataanku itu. Sepertinya Akari memang iseng bertanya, tidak ada maksud lain.

Tapi sekarang, tiba-tiba aku memikirkan kembali soal pertanyaan itu. Tepatnya, setelah aku bertemu dengan seseorang.

"AKH!"

Aku menoleh cepat ke belakang. Yang pertama menjadi objek pandangku, sebuah bola besar berwarna jingga menggelinding menjauhiku. Sepertinya itu yang barusan menghantam kepalaku.

Yang kedua, sepasang anak kecil bersurai hitam yang tengah bertengkar hebat. Hanya masalah kecil sih, namun anak kecil kan senang sekali memperbesar masalah.

"Makanya, jangan rebut bolanya, kena orang, kan, jadinya?"

"Tapi ini giliranku, Yukiko."

"Tadi kamu udah kebagian, sekarang giliran aku."

"Gak mau. Ini giliran aku. Ambil bolanya sana!"

"Kok kamu nyuruh aku sih, Yuuma?"

"Permisi..."

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menengahi mereka. Dengan cepat, kedua kepala hitam itu menoleh ke arahku.

Aku menyodorkan bola berwarna oranye itu. "Ini punya kalian?"

Si gadis mengambil bola itu kemudian. Tak lama, benda bulat itu ia lindungi di balik punggung. Sepertinya, ia tak ingin bocah lelaki itu merebut bolanya.

"Sini bolanya!"

"Aku mau pinjem, dasar Yuuma pelit."

Ahh, aku menghela napas melihat keduanya kembali bertengkar. Bukankah bolanya sudah kembali? Lalu, apalagi yang mereka ributkan.

"Minta maaf sana."

"Dih, nyalahin lagi. Yang salah kamu, Yukiko, bukan aku."

"Ih, udah cepet minta maaf sana. Kamu adik, aku kakak, jadi kamu harus ikutin apa kata aku, Yuuma."

"Ih, dasar licik."

"Hahahahaha."

Entah kenapa, aku tertawa begitu keras, sehingga membuat kedua bocah itu menatapku penuh kebingungan. Namun aku masih belum menghentikan tawa. Aku tidak tahan.

"Kok kamu ketawa?" Tanya si laki-laki, yang kalau tidak salah dipanggil Yuuma. Namun aku masih saja tertawa, membuat anak itu semakin heran.

"Itu, kamu gak apa-apa?" Kini giliran si gadis yang bertanya.

Sebisa mungkin, aku berusaha menghentikan tawa. "Ka-kalian, kayak kakak-adik aja, hobi berantem."

Bocah bernama Yuuma itu mengerjapkan matanya. "Memang kakak-adik."

"Masa sih? Keliatannya selisih umur kalian gak beda jauh."

"Kita cuma beda dua menit, kok."

Eh?

Dua menit?

"Kita kembar."

"Hah?"

Kedua anak itu pun tertawa menggantikanku. Malah aku yang sekarang menatap mereka bingung. Berkali-kali aku menatap si gadis dan lelaki itu, bergantian, dan masih merasa tidak percaya.

Disaat aku masih menganga bingung, Yukiko—kalau tidak salah—mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Satu-satunya maksud yang kutangkap darinya yaitu mengajak kenalan.

"Aku Yukiko. Maaf ya, barusan aku gak sengaja lempar bola ke kepala kamu."

Awalnya aku bingung. Namun setelah Yukiko mengembangkan senyum, aku segera membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Shiota Nagisa. Panggil Nagisa aja."

"Oke, Nagisa-kun." Jawabnya. "Oh, ya. Ini adik aku, Yuuma. Sebenernya dia sih yang lempar bola ke kamu."

"Kamu kok nyalahin gitu, sih?"

"Lah, emang bener kan?"

"Enak aja!"

Lagi-lagi aku tertawa. Yuuma dan Yukiko lucu sekali saat bertengkar. Apa saudara kembar memang selalu begini?

"Nagisa-kun, gimana kalau kita main bola bareng?"

Aku terkejut, untuk kesekian kalinya. Yukiko mengajaknya bermain? Tidak salah, nih?

"Boleh, nih?"

"Gak apa-apa, kok." Kini Yuuma yang menjawab. "Kita bosen kalau cuma main berdua."

Sekali lagi, aku memandangi mereka. Keduanya sama-sama memasang ekspresi penuh harap. Seandainya aku tolak, mungkin mereka akan merasa kecewa. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama si kembar yang kini telah resmi menjadi temanku.

"Oke~"

.

.

.

Tidak biasanya hari ini aku pulang agak larut. Mungkin karena aku terlalu asik bermain dengan Yuuma dan Yukiko, sehingga tidak menyadari langit yang sudah berganti warna menjadi gelap. Aku segera menaiki lift menuju apartemen. Tidak terlalu jauh, karena setelah turun dari lift, aku langsung berpapasan dengan pintu masuk apartemenku.

"Nagisa?!"

Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba ibu memeluku di pintu masuk. Raut wajah serta nada bicaranya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Aku yang tidak tahu apapun segera melayangkan pertanyaan.

"Ada apa, ibu?"

"Kamu kemana aja sih, Nagisa? Ibu khawatir, tau."

"Maaf, Bu. Aku tadi kebablasan main." Jawabku sedikit gemetaran. "Tau gak, bu? Aku punya temen baru—"

"Nagisa, tau gak, belakangan ini ada tindak kriminal yang mengincar anak kecil."

Eh?

"Barusan ibu menonton berita. Banyak banget kasus pedofil yang nyerang anak-anak perempuan." Ibu melepaskan pelukannya. "Kamu hati-hati, ya? Mulai besok jangan pulang sore kayak sekarang."

"Pedofil?" Aku menaikan alis. "Apa itu?"

"Intinya itu tindak kejahatan sama anak kecil aja." Kemudian ibu menarikku masuk ke dalam apartemen. "Pokoknya jangan sampai pulang sore kayak gini aja."

Meski belum memahami sepenuhnya, aku menurut saja. "Iya, Bu." Ucapku. "Eh, tapi hari minggu nanti kita jadi main ke taman rekreasi, kan?"

"Jadi dong, sayang." Ibu tersenyum padaku. "Udah, cepetan masuk."

Mendengar itu, bibirku menyungging lebar saking senangnya. Semoga saja tidak ada sesuatu yang menghambat acara mainku dengan ibu.

.

.

.

Pukul sepuluh, aku telah tiba di taman rekreasi. Di sana begitu ramai, seperti antrean di depan kuil saat malam tahun baru. Baru di pintu masuk aku sudah merasa sesak karena suasananya panas. Belum di antrean wahana bermain yang panjangnya—mungkin—hampir sama dengan shinkansen.

Tapi biarpun begitu, aku tetap menikmati waktu bermainku bersama ibu dan ayah. Selama bersama mereka, se-melelahkan apapun di sini, aku tetap senang.

"Cepet anterin aku ke kamar mandi."

"Masa aku ikut kamu ke kamar mandi perempuan, sih?"

"Biarin aja, kenapa sih? Lagian ibu juga nyuruh kamu temenin aku."

"Trus aku gimana? Masuk kamar mandi perempuan sama kamu, gitu?"

Di tengah antrean panjang wahana komedi putar, aku mendengar suara pertengkaran anak kecil yang begitu familiar. Aku menoleh, mengedarkan pandang pada sumber suara. Agak sulit mencarinya karena tempat ini begitu ramai.

"Mana kamar mandinya?"

"Tadi aku liat di sana."

"Cepet, Yuuma. Aku gak tahan, nih..."

Aku membelalakan mata. Barusan aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Kalau Yuuma yang aku dengar tadi berasal dari suara yang familiar, berarti anak yang bertengkar tadi adalah orang yang aku kenal.

Tidak salah lagi. Itu pasti si kembar.

"Nagisa, mau kemana? Sekarang giliran kita." Tanya ibu.

"Bu, aku lihat temanku tadi." Jawabku. "Aku pengen ketemu mereka."

"Siapa? Mereka kamu ajakin kesini?"

"Gak, Bu. Cuma kebetulan aja aku ngeliat." Aku berusaha menarik ibu untuk menghampiri anak yang kuyakini adalah Yuuma dan Yukiko. "Bu, aku mau ke—"

"Eh, ayo kita naik, Nagisa. Cepat."

Dikarenakan antrean di hadapanku sudah menipis, ibu langsung menarikku agar kami bisa menikmati wahana komedi putar, dimana wahana ini adalah salah satu wahana favoritku. Karenanya, begitu kami naik, aku sempat menghilangkan pikiranku soal menghampiri Yuuma dan Yukiko yang hendak menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Ini minumnya."

Ibu memberikanku sebotol teh rasa apel. Dengan senang hati aku menerimanya, apalagi minuman itu begitu dingin. Baru memegangnya saja sudah terasa segar. Dan ketika aku meneguknya, rasa segar itu semakin terasa nikmat.

"Yah, liat deh." Tiba-tiba ibu menunjuk sesuatu. "Itu ada anak kecil ngintip-ngintip kamar mandi perempuan, ngapain coba?"

Mendengar kalimat barusan, aku jadi penasaran. Aku ikut menoleh bersama ayah dan ibu, menatap anak laki-laki yang kini tengah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi perempuan.

"Gawat. Sekarang dia malah masuk."

Itu Yuuma.

"Yah, kita harus lapor. Masa anak kecil kelakuannya kayak gitu? Bahaya loh kalau dibiarin." Kata ibu dengan nada khawatir. "Gimana? Mau ayah aja atau ibu—"

"Biar aku aja, Bu."

"Nagisa?"

"Biar aku aja yang kasih tau anak itu. Jangan dulu lapor macam-macam." Ibu dan ayah mengangkat alis mendengar ucapanku. "Dia temanku."

"Serius?" Ayah menatapku tidak percaya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Yaudah kamu hati-hati ya, Nagisa?" Ucap ibu. "Kalau dia gak sama orang tua, bawa dia ke sini."

Aku mengangguk untuk yang kedua kali, sebelum aku melesat menghampiri Yuuma. Sesampainya di sana, Yuuma keluar dari kamar mandi. Kebetulan sekali, ucapku dalam hati.

Namun, melihat ekspresi yang terpasang di wajah manisnya, membuatku menaikan satu alisku.

"Yuuma?" Panggilku. "Kamu kenapa?"

Yuuma mengangkat kepalanya. Sekilas, aku melihat manik madunya membelalak. Mungkin ia kaget dengan kehadiranku.

"Nagisa? Kenapa ada di sini?"

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Buru-buru aku menarik keluar Yuuma, khawatir orang-orang di sekitar kami semakin berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Yuuma, ngapain kamu masuk kamar mandi perempuan?"

"Aku cari Yukiko." Jawabnya agak gemetar. "Aku anterin dia ke sini, trus aku tunggu di luar. Tapi Yukiko belum muncul juga, makanya aku cari dia di dalam."

"Trus gimana?"

"Yukiko gak ada. Aku takut, Nagisa." Aku melihat Yuuma hampir menangis. "Gimana nih? Kalau aku balik lagi ke ibu sama ayah tanpa Yukiko, bisa-bisa aku dimarahin. Aku juga takut Yukiko kenapa-napa."

"Tenang, Yuuma. Gimana kalau kita cari bareng-bareng? Mungkin tadi Yukiko lupa kalau diantar sama kamu trus—"

"Barusan saya lihat penjahat itu bawa kabur anak perempuan. Dia pakai baju serba hitam."

Eh?

"Anak perempuan itu teriak minta tolong, tapi orang itu nutupin mulutnya, jadi gak kedengeran."

Aku dan Yuuma mematung mendengarnya.

"Anak perempuan itu rambutnya hitam panjang, pakai baju one piece warna putih."

"Itu Yukiko."

"Tunggu, Yuuma. Mau kemana?" Aku bertanya sambil memegang tangannya, mencegah Yuuma untuk kabur.

"Cari Yukiko lah! Kamu pikir aku mau kemana?"

"Tenang dulu, jangan langsung kabur. Kita kan gak tau Yukiko di bawa kabur kemana."

"Dia pergi ke sana."

Aku dan Yuuma kembali mematung. Seorang ibu-ibu yang tengah di wawancara itu menunjuk ke arah pepohonan yang mengarah ke bukit di taman ini. Tak lama, kami berdua tersadar.

"Ayo kita ke sana, Yuuma."

Yuuma mengangguk. Segera, kami berlari menuju arah yang ditunjuk wanita paruh baya itu. Kami berlari secepat mungkin sambil memerhatikan sekeliling kami. Kami berharap bisa menemukan Yukiko, tentunya dalam keadaan selamat.

"Lepasin..."

Terdengar. Aku dan Yuuma dapat mendengar suara Yukiko. Ia menangis kencang sekali, syukurlah. Ini membuat kami dengan mudah menemukan si gadis surai hitam itu.

Tapi, aku merasa ada yang tidak beres.

Si penculik, yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, tengah memegangi Yukiko yang berbaring di atas tanah. Yukiko menangis sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan kekar lelaki itu. Tak lama, aku melihat baju one piece Yukiko sobek di bagian dada. Dan sobekan itu terus menjalar hingga bagian pinggang.

"Yuuma!" Aku segera menahan Yuuma yang hampir saja kalap ingin menghajar si penculik. "Tunggu sebentar!"

"Tunggu apa lagi, Nagisa? Ayo kita hajar dia." Jawabnya panik. "Yukiko dalam bahaya. Kamu mau biarin dia gitu aja? Jangan gila!"

"Aku gak gila. Aku punya ide."

Yuuma menoleh ke arahku. Dari mimik wajahnya, sepertinya ia penasaran dengan ideku.

"Cepat kerjakan."

Aku dan Yuuma langsung berpencar. Aku bertugas mengambil beberapa potong kayu untuk senjata, sedangkan Yuuma mencari batu-batu kecil untuk dilempar ke arah si penculik.

Aku masih mengamati target sambil menunggu Yuuma menyiapkan senjatanya. Yukiko menangis semakin keras, sedangkan pria itu mulai mengeluarkan aura mesumnya. Menjijikan sekali, berniat melakukan kegiatan kotor kepada anak kelas 3 SD seperti kami. Apa ini yang dimaksud pedofil yang ibu bicarakan tempo hari?

Tak lama, aku merasakan sinyal dari Yuuma. Anak itu membuat sebuah ketapel yang terbuat dari ranting pohon dan sabuk karet yang ia kenakan. Aku segera bersiap-siap dengan senjataku ketika melihat Yuuma sudah mulai membidik target.

BUK! Satu batu berhasil mengenai kepala si penculik.

BUK! Yuuma kembali menembakan batu setelah bersembunyi dahulu selama beberapa detik.

BUK! Kali ini posisi Yuuma ketahuan oleh target. Karenanya pria itu bangkit dari posisinya, menghampiri semak belukar tempat Yuuma bersembunyi.

"AKH!" Pekik si penculik. Beruntung aku dapat mengejar langkahnya, sehingga pukulanku sampai ke punggungnya.

Seketika aku merasa takut kala penculik itu menatapku. Tubuhku mulai bergetar, dan aku tak dapat menahannya. Wajah penjahat itu seram sekali.

"Bocah siala—AKH!"

Si penculik kembali memekik, syukurlah. Kemudian pria itu menoleh ke belakang, menatap Yuuma yang barusan melayangkan satu tembakan lagi. Sepertinya anak itu membuat celah untukku.

Dan aku segera mengerti apa maksud Yuuma. Kukerahkan semua tenagaku untuk menghabisi si penculik. Yuuma juga ikut menghajar walau sebentar. Setelahnya ia menghampiri sang kakak yang masih menangis keras. Sedangkan aku masih asik menghajar si penculik yang mulai tepar.

"Yuuma... Yuuma..."

Aku mendengar Yukiko menjerit-jerit. Tangisannya semakin kencang. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia pasti sangat ketakutan.

"Yuuma... Yuuma..."

"Udah jangan nangis. Penjahatnya udah pingsan."

"Yuuma, aku takut."

Aku memerhatikan sepasang kembar itu saling berpelukan. Yuuma berusaha menenangkan Yukiko, dan Yukiko menumpahkan semua air matanya pada Yuuma. Sekilas, aku tersenyum kecut melihatnya.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa sedikit cemburu.

"Yukiko, pakai kemeja aku, nih."

Aku menyodorkan kemeja berwarna cokelat yang aku pakai hari ini. Awalnya Yukiko memandangku bingung, namun setelah Yuuma meyakinkannya, Yukiko mengambil kemeja itu dariku.

"Makasih, Nagisa-kun."

Kemudian Yukiko memakainya untuk menutupi bagian dadanya yang terekspos karena bajunya disobek. Tangannya masih gemetaran walau tangisannya sudah berhenti. Karenanya, Yuuma membantunya mengancingkan kemejaku. Meski baju sobeknya masih terlihat, namun setidaknya bagian dada Yukiko sudah tertutup.

"Yuuma, makasih udah nolongin aku."

Yukiko kembali memeluk Yuuma. Namun sang adik hanya tersenyum. "Kamu kalau mau ngucapin makasih sama Nagisa dulu, bukan sama aku."

Eh?

"Nagisa yang bantu aku buat nyariin kamu. Nagisa juga yang kasih ide buat ngehajar penjahat itu. Kalau gak ada Nagisa kayaknya aku juga malah jadi korban sama kayak kamu."

Entah kenapa, aku tertegun mendengar kalimat Yuuma barusan. Rasa malu mulai menguasaiku. Aku tidak tahan jika ada yang memujiku seperti itu.

Dan aku merasa semakin malu kala manik madu Yukiko menatapku. Tatapan mata itu sama seperti milik Yuuma, warnanya juga sama, namun memiliki rasa yang berbeda. Aku merasa semakin malu.

"Nagisa-kun, makasih, makasih banyak." Ucap Yukiko. "Kamu nolongin aku dari penjahat. Kamu bantuin Yuuma buat ngehajar penjahat itu. Kamu... jadi pahlawab buat aku. Makasih banyak ya?"

Blush. Aku merona, apalagi saat melihat senyum Yukiko. Meski bukan senyum lembut yang sama seperti saat berkenalan dulu, namun aku menyukainya.

Apa ini yang dimaksud pertanyaan Akari waktu itu?

"Sa-sama-sama, Yukiko." Jawabku gugup. "Ki-kita pergi dari sini sekarang. Kita harus balik lagi ke orang tua."

Yuuma dan Yukiko hanya mengangguk. Kemudian, kami bertiga pergi dari tempat penculikan Yukiko itu.

.

.

.

Padahal, aku merasa senang saat berteman dengan Yukiko dan Yuuma. Kami baru berteman selama seminggu, namun kami sudah sangat dekat layaknya berteman sejak bayi. Ya, kami baru berteman.

Tapi tiba-tiba, Yukiko dan Yuuma datang ke rumahku, menyampaikan sebuah berita yang sangat tak terduga. Mendengarnya, aku hanya menghela napas pasrah.

"Kita mau pindah rumah, Nagisa-kun."

Aku terkejut. "Kemana?"

"Tokyo." Jawab Yuuma. "Ayah kita pindah tugas, jadi, yaa, harus ikut pindah."

Aku masih terkejut. "Trus, kalian gak bakal balik lagi ke sini gitu?"

Yukiko menggeleng pelan. "Kayaknya nggak deh, soalnya ini pindah tugas yang terakhir."

Aku membulatkan mulutku. Kalau sudah seperti ini, sepertinya aku hanya bisa pasrah. Aku memasang seulas senyum.

Yaah, padahal kami baru saja berteman.

"Makanya aku mau ngasih ini, Nagisa-kun."

Yukiko menyerahkan sebuah kemeja berwarna cokelat. Ya, itu kemeja yang kupinjamkan saat kejadian kriminal itu. Di atasnya, ada sebuah gelang yang terbuat dari tali berwarna sama.

Aku menunjuk gelang itu. "Ini gelang apa?"

"Hmm, persahabatan?" Yukiko malah bertanya. "Kenapa, jelek ya? Itu buatan Yuuma sih. Wajar aja kalau jelek."

"Bohong! Orang kamu sendiri yang bilang bagus." Yuuma tidak terima. "Gak usah sok ngejek gitu, dong!"

Pfffttt. Aku menahan tawa. Hal itu membuat Yuuma dan Yukiko menatapku bingung.

"Tuhkan, jelek. Nagisa-kun aja sampai ketawa."

"Bukan itu." Sanggahku. "Aku senang dapet ini. Makasih ya, Yukiko, Yuuma."

"Makasih juga udah bantuin aku nolongin Yukiko, ya?" Ucap Yuuma yang diakhiri seulas senyum.

Yukiko mengangguk setuju. "Makasih juga buat kemejanya, buat idenya, buat semuanya deh. Kamu bener-bener pahlawan aku waktu itu."

"Sama-sama, Yukiko."

Si kembar terkekeh sejenak. Melihatnya, aku jadi ikut terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu, kita pamit ya, Nagisa-kun." Aku kembali terkejut ketika Yukiko mengulurkan tangannya. "Sampai ketemu lagi, kapan-kapan."

Yukiko tersenyum, Yuuma juga tersenyum. Perlahan tanganku bergerak, membalas jabatan tangannya. Sama seperti Yuuma, aku ikut tersenyum.

"Sampai nanti."

.

.

.

Tak terasa, pertemuanku dengan si kembar itu sudah termakan oleh waktu. Dari kelas 3 SD, sampai sekarang kelas 1 SMA, aku masih belum pernah bertemu lagi dengan mereka. Pertemuan kami terlalu singkat, sehingga untuk meminta kontak pun tidak kepikiran sama sekali. Padahal kami begitu dekat saat itu.

Aku merindukan mereka, terutama Yukiko.

Drrrttt...

Aku merasakan sebuah getaran dari ponselku. Dengan segera aku menjawab sebuah panggilan dari sahabat sejak kecilku.

"Halo, Akari?"

" _Halo, Nagisa. Mau tau, gak?_ "

"Tau apa?"

" _Masih ingat sama si kembar Yuuma dan Yukiko?_ "

Aku mengangguk meski Akari tidak dapat melihatku.

" _Aku satu sekolah sama mereka, dong. Malahan, aku satu kelas sama salah satu dari mereka, Yukiko-chan._ "

"Waw, hebat. Gimana kabar mereka?"

" _Mereka baik-baik, kok. Yukiko-chan jadi cantik banget, beda sama yang dulu kamu ceritain. Yuuma-kun juga ganteng banget, manis-manis gimana gitu._ "

"Wah, kayaknya ada yang mulai naksir Yuuma, nih."

" _Naksir? Haha, gak lah. Aku gak akan bisa deketin Yuuma-kun. Soalnya bodyguard-nya serem abis, sih._ "

"Bodyguard? Siapa tuh?"

" _Ada, namanya Akabane Karma. Mereka deket sejak si kembar pindah ke Tokyo, trus satu kelas sama Akabane-kun. Jadilah mereka akrab sampai sekarang._ "

"Oh begitu..." Aku terkekeh pelan.

" _Oh ya, Nagisa. Masih inget pertanyaan aku soal cinta pertama?_ "

"Itu lagi? Ya ampun, gak bosen kamu bahas itu terus?"

" _Cinta pertama kamu itu Yukiko-chan, kan? Gimana perasaan kamu sekarang, setelah tau kalau sekarang aku satu kelas sama dia?_ "

"Cinta pertama, ya?"

Aku berdehem panjang, memberikan banyak jeda untuk berpikir. Memang sih, aku menyukainya. Tapi dari kelas 3 SD, yang benar saja? Apa itu benar-benar cinta pertama?

"Daripada cinta pertama, aku lebih suka sebut Yukiko itu cahaya aku."

" _Cahaya? Maksudnya?_ "

"Tokyo itu ibarat tempat yang lapang banget. Sedangkan Osaka masih kalah lapang sama Tokyo."

" _Terus, apa hubungannya?_ "

"Karena Tokyo itu lapang, Yukiko jadi makin bersinar di sana. Kalau dia makin bersinar, berarti bayangannya hilang."

" _Jadi, kamu ini bayangannya?_ "

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Yukiko pasti udah lupa sama aku."

Kemudian terdengar suara cekikikan dari Akari.

" _Trus, fungsi gelang yang kamu pakai itu buat apa, dong?_ "

Aku melirik gelangku sekilas. Benar juga, kan ada gelang. Yukiko pasti memilikinya juga. Berarti ia masih mengingatku, kan?

" _Mau titip salam, gak?_ "

Aku tersenyum. "Baiklah. Buat Yuuma juga, ya?"

Akari terkekeh lagi. " _Asal kamu tau, Nagisa. Meski bayangan hilang di tempat yang bersinar terang, tetap aja bayangan itu ada. Bahkan bayangan itu tetap ikutin kita kemanapun. Ingat itu._ "

Entah sejak kapan Akari menjadi bijak. Inikah pengaruh kota Tokyo? Namun apa yang dikatakannya benar. Pada akhirnya, aku tetap sahabat Yukiko.

"Kamu bener. Makasih ya, Akari."

.

.

.

END

A/N : Saya gak tau ini sudah sesuai dengan aturan atau belum. Kalau pun melanggar bodo amat lah ya, yang penting ikutan event *ditabok

Jangan salah paham, tapi ini fic event terakhir yang saya posting sebelum hiatus nanti. Saya juga mau minta maaf karena 'TWIN!' gak jadi update. Selambatnya akhir oktober, baru (diusahakan) postinf cerita-cerita baru. Maafin yaa~

Cerita ini didedikasi untuk Hero System dalam rangka memperingati ultah Nagisa dan Karasuma, juga untuk HEROisch dalam rangka memeringati hari kemerdekaan :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D


End file.
